


Boys In Dresses

by jesusexistentialism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pointless Drabble, dont hurt me i beg you, first fic on AO3, idk how to write in the other second years im sorry, kuroo and kenma are gay for his bf too, tsukishima is gay for his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusexistentialism/pseuds/jesusexistentialism
Summary: “You want us to what?”or - Noya and Hinata think it'd be a genius idea for the team to pick dresses for each other.(This was supposed to be all tsukiyama but it turned into an 'everyone is gay and thinks yams is the cutest' whoops)





	

**Author's Note:**

> where there's links is the outfits i imagined them in okay ok (this is rlly messy n average sorry!!!)

 

“You want us to _what_?”

 

The rest of the team stared at the two short boys in front of them.

 

“It’s a simple concept, really,” Noya grinned, hands confidently on his hips.

“It is!” Hinata agreed.

 

The boys had burst into the karasuno gym yelling at the top of their lungs about how absolutely _brilliant_ it would be if the boys could pick out dresses for each other.

 

“I agree,” Suga nodded, “it would be a good team bonding experience.”

Everyone looked to Daichi, who shrugged.

“I guess it wouldn’t harm anyone. It’s coming out of your guy's’ wallet, though.”

 

So it was decided. All the boys were rushed out of an abandoned Saturday practice by Noya and Hinata, marching them to the closest mall.

 

-

  


They had all gathered in Hinata’s living room (his parents being out for the day), him and his fellow short player insisting they all show off to each other.

 

[Hinata](http://www.asos.com/asos/asos-tea-dress-with-rouleau-buttons-and-layered-skirt/prd/7012589?iid=7012589&istCompanyId=6f061ed0-7427-4b6c-bb90-987c0bd08468&istItemId=xwxqqpapim&istBid=tztx&affid=16779&ppcadref=660133669%7C31858791805%7Cpla-258717808935&channelref=product+search&mk=abc&r=2&currencyid=10064&gclid=Cj0KEQiA5vXEBRChycOl36LPn5EBEiQAJV2-bJu32qT_Mc08IJFbIkFpnRzSXgyujf2_gqgTXgwDvvAaAlS28P8HAQ&gclsrc=aw.ds) was in a red, short ruffled-at-the-bottom dress that matched his bright hair nicely, running around, grinning and twirling at how cute he was. Kageyama awkwardly agreed with him.

[The dark haired boy](http://www2.hm.com/en_gb/productpage.0468539001.html) was in a dungaree-type dress with a black shirt underneath, his permanent scowl somehow morphed the outfit to look oddly masculine. (Hinata couldn’t help but sneak glances at his thighs that peaked out the bottom of the dress, pretty and smooth. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t drooling.)

 

[Tanaka and Nishinoya](http://www.hottopic.com/product/royal-bones-by-tripp-sugar-skull-lace-up-dress/10459579.html#q=skulls&start=79%20) had boldly agreed to match, both adorning black numbers with skulls all over. They all but yelled when they saw them in store, admiring the pure badassness it held.

They endlessly complemented each other, Noya showing off to Asahi as much as he could.

“Asahi-san!” he yelled, waving his small hands in front of the giant’s face, “Look at me! I’m adorable, right?!”

The tall boy blushed bright red and nodded helplessly, drawn into fawning over Noya.

[Asahi](http://www.myntra.com/dresses/mast--harbour/mast--harbour-women-black--white-striped-fit--flare-dress/1385368/buy?src=search&uq=false&q=striped-dresses&p=66%20) himself looked only slightly awkward in the dress he was wearing.

It was obviously made for a more feminine figure (nearly all dresses were), as where a waist would’ve usually filled it out it hung slightly loose. It still suited him nonetheless, though, and it especially went with the bright flowers Hinata and Noya had picked up on the way to slot into his hair, insisting he wear it out of its usual bun and instead draped gently across his shoulders.

Noya cooed at how his big gentle giant’s outfit perfectly matched his personality, leaving him (once again) a blushing mess.

 

[Daichi](https://otakumode.com/shop/55e708d928426c5832160a37/LIZ-LISA-Tartan-Dress), refusing to give up his masculinity, donned a short sleeved, knee length tartan dress.

His arm muscles were tight in the dainty sleeves, and, if you were lucky, the dress would fly up the tiniest bit and you would get a glimpse at his toned thighs.

Suga was trying not to faint.

Everyone thought [Suga](https://www.glassons.com/product/velvet-tee-dress?i=DS31226VEL&v=24070683&s=1) looked like a god, rose velvet against flawless pale skin.

Daichi smothered him with kisses and possessive hugs, making his boyfriend giggle and blush.

 

Even [Tsukishima](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Summer-Women-Digital-Print-Dress-Japanese-Cute-Animal-Crtoon-Dinosaur-Sleeveless-Kawaii-Dress/32707401133.html?spm=2114.01010208.3.82.iUDyrj&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_5_10065_10068_10000074_10000032_119_10000025_10000029_10000028_10060_10000067_10062_10056_10055_10000062_10054_301_10059_10099_10000022_10000013_10103_10102_10000016_10096_10000018_10000019_10000056_10000059_10052_10053_10107_10050_10106_10051_10000053_10000007_10000050_10084_10083_10000047_10080_10082_10081_10110_10111_10112_10113_10114_10115_10000041_10000044_10078_10079_10000038_10073_10000035_10122_10121,searchweb201603_1,afswitch_1,single_sort_3_default&btsid=555b7cdf-04b7-464b-b2e9-c81826852791) ended up in a dress - Yamaguchi had carelessly thrown his secret love for dinosaurs out in the open, giving Hinata and Noya the perfect option for a dress.

It was dorky, colourful, and looked like it belonged to a six year old. Chibi looking t-rexes, stegosauruses, and triceratops hung loosely from Tsukishima’s shoulders, his tall and lean frame barely shaping the fabric. He looked awkward and uncomfortable. Just what the two shorties wanted.

 

The teammate who captured everyone’s eyes, though, was [Yamaguchi](https://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/New-Kawaii-Blue-Japanese-Style-Dress-Lolita-Harajuku-Fashion-Cosplay-KK793/32440730478.html).

His tan and freckled skin stood out against baby blue and white. Two little bows rested in the middle of his upper chest, and a frilled collar laid around his neck.

Yamaguchi had one hand clutching the bottom of the dress and a blush across his cheeks.

A cute smile sat on his lips as everyone continuously complimented how adorable he was and patted his hair.

 

Everyone but Tsukishima, of course.

He kept a neutral look on his face as he whipped out his phone, opening his text stream with Kuroo.

 

_To: Kuroo_

**_Fuck I’m really gay for my boyfriend_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_pics or it didnt happen_ **

 

He quickly snapped a picture of Yamaguchi when no one was looking.

 

_To: Kuroo_

**_*image attached*_ **

**_L o o k_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

_**,,,,,** _

 

__F__ __rom: Kuroo_ _

**_Fuck_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_Im really gay for your bf too man_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_Hes so fuckign cute what_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_How do you have him_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_Why is he wearig a dress_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_Why is everyone else wearing a dress_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_Are you wearing a dress_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_Kenma is gay for your bf also_ **

 

_To: Kuroo_

**_The short-stacks thought it would be cool for the team to pick dresses for each other_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_Lmao_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_Maybe nekoma should do that too_ **

 

_From: Kuroo_

**_I wanna see Kenken in a dress_ **

 

_To: Kuroo_

**_Pervert_ **

 

“T-Tsukki!”

 

Tsukishima shut off his phone to look at his blushing boyfriend.

  


“Yes?”

 

“U-uh…”

 

They held each other’s gaze as everyone else continued on conversation.

 

Something made Yamaguchi walk over and plop himself in Tsukishima’s lap.

Tsukishima instinctively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him close and tight.

 

“I’m glad they chose that dress for you, Tadashi,” he breathed into his ear, “you look adorable.”

Yamaguchi all but melted into the other’s arms, letting out a happy sigh as his eyes closed.

“I’m glad,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling sleepy, “I was worried you’d think I’d look too childish or… something…”

It only took Tsukishima a few moments to realise Yamaguchi was asleep on him. He let out a long breath and subconsciously carded his hand through Yamaguchi’s hair, quietly humming into his ear.

Before he knew it, Tsukishima was drifting off securely wrapped around his boyfriend.

 

The rest of the team stopped to look at the sight of the two, Suga awing and taking several pictures of them.

 

-

  
Later, Yamaguchi would be a flustered, stuttering mess as he saw the pictures, Tsukishima not caring, still snuggled into the other.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> no i didn't spend over an hour looking for dresses online to suit each of them haha what


End file.
